Another end to: Grey s Anatomy, Season 11 - Derek s view
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: I felt this was another story where Derek does not die that needed to be written. Shonda I love you and with time I will accept that Derek is dead but this is for everybody out there who misses Derek. Disclaimer: I dont own anything Shonda Rhimes and her team do.


Another end to Grey's Anatomy – Derek s view

This was it, he was there and he knew that he had to make it, he also knew he had been in a car accident. It was strange being a patient again, he couldn't move, his body was strapped to the bed and lines were already going in and out of him. This was a small hospital, he understood that and the people seemed to be unequipped, he had heard the medic, they thought he wasn't making it. Great, so this was a very small hospital in the middle of nowhere perfect for setting broken bones and patching up hikers after they had been in the sun for too long.

"So I need a miracle" he thought to himself. Meredith, Meredith she, she would be, his mobile phone had been broken because it was shattered before, it had fallen of the dashboard, that s why he didn't see the other car and he wanted to call her, he reached down, she would be, why couldn't he think properly?

His head seemed to be foggy, he knew he needed a CT and a hell lot more but what were they doing? His stomach, there was time for those injuries, yes it hurt but he needed a CT first and foremost, and everybody at Sloan Memorial would have known that even the Interns. April, what he wouldn't give for April now or Owen, they would know, he would be up and running in no time but here?

How could he, time was of the essence and, there a doctor, blonde similar to Izzie Stevens, Meredith best friend, the one that had cut an L-Vat out of love, omg this was Izzie, Izzie Stephens, and omg god he was not lost afterall, there was hope. Izzie, she had to recognise him, he couldn't look that bad, he knew he had a head wound but, I am not intubated yet so he tried with a raspy voice. "Izzie, Izz," The woman looked at him with an astonished look, how could this patient know her name? "Derek, Meredith, CT"

"Derek Shepard?" Derek tried to smile, she understood, she recognised him, she knew who he was and suddenly, everything was going to be ok. He had trained her, she knew what to do even if this was a hospital in the middle of nowhere, this was Izzie and Izzie knew what to do, he was part of the team that had taught her, she cared for her patient even if it meant doing things against the rules, she would do everything to save him because of that, Derek smiled and thought that there had been times when he had told her that sometimes patients are just that, patients and she couldn't just throw everything overboard and help but in this moment, boy was he lucky that she was here and one of his doctors.

Izzie took charge of the situation. She had moved to Ellensburg because none of the big Trauma Centers had been willing to give her a chance. She loved Washington State and for some reason she always knew she would take the car and drive back to Seattle to see her friends one day. This was Derek, Meredith husband, McDreamy and he needed her help. She knew what it would do to Meredith if he didn't make it, she knew she was the only one who can help even if that wasn't her specialty.

The crazy neurosurgeon who thought he was god but rather went out for dinner and came in for the cases like Derek's would have asked one if the interns to help out and if something went wrong well, interns didn't know better. She took a deep breath, she had to think, there wasn't much time but they had a CT scanner.

Izzie: Stop, everybody stop.

Male attending: What is wrong with you? We need to save this patients life, why are you stopping us?

Izzie: I know him, I used to be one of his interns at Seattle Grace Hospital, I never talk about it. This is Derek Shepard, the Derek Shepard, world famous neurosurgeon and he needs our help, we have to get him up to the CT, he just told me and I think he is right, we can assess his other injuries later but for now...

Male attending: Who put you in charge?

Izzie: You did Jason, when you made me Head of this ER, it's my call, my responsibility and now push the damn gurney, I don't think we have much time, his injuries are too severe, let's just do this.

Male attending: You heard her she is in charge, let's move

Izzie takes a deep breath takes Derek's hand and whispers: Derek, it's going to be ok. I am going to call Mer, I call the hospital, and it's going to be fine. I am never letting you out of my side, ok? This will be a walk in the park, ok?

Derek blinks, its Izzie, he trusts her and he knows Izzie would rather get reprimanded than not doing everything for her patients. That was her and he knew it deep inside him that she would do everything for him, he was her patient now and he would be forever grateful to whomever who had sent Izzie to be his doctor.

10 minutes later Meredith s phone is ringing and Meredith answers

\- Derek?

\- No, it's me Izzie.

\- Izzie, what are you doing with my husband's phone?

\- He is here at the hospital I am working. Listen to me, I am all that he has and you need to call the cavalry now. I would do it but I don't know who to call anymore so you need to make the call, you need to call a helicopter and send him to Ellensburg Memorial. They can land on the parking lot, do you understand?

\- He is

\- He has a brain bleed, he is just in the CT and you need to act fast, our neurosurgeon is not available which is a blessing in disguise so please tell me there is somebody else in Seattle that is like him.

\- Amelia, his sister

\- Good another Shepard, I stabilize him for now, I am not leaving his side or let anybody else than me touch him do you understand?

\- Yes

\- Good then make the call and get here with the helicopter, your husband needs you and the team.

Izzie hangs up and rushes back to Derek. The pressure on his brain is increasing and Izzie knows she needs to relief it until Meredith is here.

Izzie to a nurse: Get me a drill

Nurse: What?

Izzie: Get me a drill that is his only chance. We need to save him, I need to save him otherwise the world won't work anymore, believe me, it's complicated.

Izzie suddenly remembered how the Chief had talked her through a procedure on a bridge drilling burr holes into a man's skull and saving his life. She had to do the same now, this was the Zero hour, redemption for her.

Izzie whispering: I can do it. I can do it, I am here Derek, I will use a local anaesthetic and its just me but the pressure you feel...

Derek knows she is doing the right think, he had taught her well, he wasn't able to talk anymore but she was doing the right thing, he heard the drill and relaxed, Izzie was there and it was going to be ok.

30 minutes later Izzie can hear a helicopter landing in the parking lot, it was time, she looked at the nurse who nodded. It was against her own hospital policy and by now somebody would have called the Neurosurgeon who was on its way here, they guy who would butcher Derek for his own ego. She couldn't let that happen not now not ever even if it meant loosing this job, she had come too far and Derek was still alive. Izzie grabs Derek and rushes through the hallways to the entry doors of the ER.

Izzie: Out of my way people, patient coming, out of my way

Chief Administrator: What are you doing? He is

Izzie: Saving a man`s life. I called Seattle and they sent a helicopter that just landed, they are going to look after him from now on. I told you he is one of them, he is never going to make it here, we are not equipped for it and you know it. I overheard one of the medics saying that he is a dead man walking, well he is still alive so let's try to keep it that way.

Amelia is running towards her and Izzie recognises the similarities.

Izzie: I had to drill some holes into his skull but he is stable for now, he has internal injuries but...

Izzie gives Amelia the full run of medicine and vitals. Then she spots Meredith, Meredith her former best friend. Meredith who is sitting in the helicopter with a smile on her face when she spots Izzie.

Meredith: You are coming with us, come on

Izzie: I can't, this is my life now, Mer just go save the love of your life.

Meredith: Yes you can, Derek, he is still alive and you did that and you probably risked a lot to do so, you whispered when you called me. You are coming with us Izzie Stevens, no discussions, they will fire you anyway because you called, did you think about that?

Izzie: Yes, but you know the person I am which is why the Chief will never hire me back.

Meredith grins: The Chief Richard Webber is a normal ER doc now and the new Chief well, he is my best friend and he used to date Christina, so he will hire you because I hire you, because guess what? I own the hospital now with Derek and others, didn't you read about it? Come on, my feeling says that he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you.

Izzie suddenly smiles, hops on and leaves life to get her old one back. Meredith hugs her and Izzie knows that this is redemption, she is forgiven.

Amelia: He is hanging in there but barely, the holes relieved the pressure on his brain thankfully nobody did anything more so I can assess other injuries. I need to do a craniotomy and another CT scan but he is alive and that is amazing.

Izzie: You need to page General as well, he is far from being stable. He has internal injuries, I just, I didn't want the others to do something you guys wouldn't be able to reverse so just I stabilised him.

Amelia: Wow, that is why did you this? I mean, you risked a lot.

Meredith: Because it's Derek and Izzie, did Derek never tell you that it was me, Christina, Alex, George and Izzie who started together?

Amelia: What happened?

Izzie: George died while he was saving another girls life, I left because it's complicated but I cut a patients L-Vat that is why the Free Clinic exists.

Amelia: You did what?

Meredith: She was in love with him. Long story but Christina left because she knew it was her time, she is in Switzerland now, running Burke s old hospital. I am happy I found you, because I missed you Izzie.

Izzie nods and Meredith hugs her.

Meredith: I am going to introduce you to my kids.

Izzie: You have kids?

Meredith: Yes, we adopted Zola and Bailey is mine and Derek s.

Izzie: Wow.

Meredith: You are going to live in the house Derek built for me so don't think for a second you can leave even if things get complicated.

Amelia: I am there as well but its

Izzie: Complicated, complicated is ok and I owed Derek that much. I had a brain tumour and he saved me.

Amelia: Really? Oh no you were the one, Derek showed me the scans when I was, you, you were the one they thought wouldn't make it but you did. You were my patient inspiration, you, wow

Izzie grins: Yeah, but here I am, do you get it why I couldn't let him die? Him of all people?

Amelia hugs her: Thank you, thanks you for risking anything to save him.

Izzie: I couldn't let McDreamy die.

Mer laughs and explains to Amelia: Long story

Amelia: Good, Izzie I get scans of your brain, I mean it has been what 5 years and you probably need a check up anyway? Izzie you are, we have a wonderful new machine and as soon as Derek is out of surgery its you and me…

Izzie: Maybe

Meredith: She can be very persistent and she will be your roommate, just like old times.

Amelia: When he is in recovery, maybe he can build a guest house? Because Maggie needs a place as well and she is your sister.

Izzie: You have another sister?

Meredith laughs: Sounds like a plan and yes, guess what? My mom had a child with the Chief. Yeah, I know… but she is my sister and as Lexie is dead…

At Grey-Sloan Memorial

Alex is in the ER and sees Izzie rushing into it with Amelia and Meredith, Derek on the gurney.

Alex: Izzie?

Jo: Who was that? Why do you know her name?

Meredith leaves the crew alone, Derek will be fine now. Her friends will save him, Owen is there, so she stays behind.

Meredith: His ex-wife, Izzie Stevens. She saved Derek, she saved my husband and she is one of my best friends. Christina left, Izzie is back, I am so sorry Jo but she needed to come back.

Jo: You, used to be married?

Alex: It's a long story Jo and I ll explain it to you but Izzie you

Izzie: Meredith told me to come, I am so sorry but I would have gotten fired and Meredith, she

Meredith: Alex, she saved Derek. He wouldn't be alive if she wouldn't have been there. She did this, it's a sign, I convinced her to come, blame me.

In Derek s hospital room hours later, Derek is awake.

Izzie: Hi

Derek: Hi

Izzie: I

Derek: You saved my life, you told them to stop and they did. You saved my life.

Izzie: I did but you saved mine first so I guess were are even.

Derek: I did and you are wasting your talent.

Izzie: I already moved into your house.

Derek smiles: Great, more females. I like that, means more babysitters around and great doctors.

Izzie: I don't know what to say, I

Derek: I know its ok so

Izzie: Thank you.

They hug and Meredith comes in after she changed into a fresh pair of scrubs.

Meredith: Great, my husband hugging another woman.

Izzie: I

Meredith grins: Hey as long as he is hugging you.

Derek: How are you?

Meredith: You are asking me that? After all you had been through?

Derek: Yes, I am being looked after but you

Meredith: I am good, pregnant

Derek: What?

Meredith: Yes, we are having another child. That is why you had to make it, for our child because boy did I not want to be a single mom with three children.

Derek: I am, I don't know what to say.

Meredith: Happy, you wanted to say you are happy that we are having another child.

Derek: Very, yes.

They kiss and kiss again.

Izzie: I am going to leave right now, I think HR will let me fill out tons of paperwork and

Derek: No, you are not. Meredith, I am here and I think Callie will watch me like a hawk. I heard her talking to Jackson and Amelia that as long as I am here in the ICU somebody will always be here to check so you can go home. Show Izzie around and introduce her to the kids, rest you need it.

Izzie: What about my stuff?

Meredith: I have a closet and so does Amelia and Maggie and you are wearing jeans so

Izzie laughs: And otherwise a doctor doesn't need anything else than scrubs.

Meredith: Exactly and the kids are used to that.

Izzie: Good then let's go home. But what about

Meredith: I worry about Alex later, ok? 4 woman can make a plan how to handle an ex-husband, ok? And I need to fill you in anyway, you missed a lot.

Izzie: Got that, so back to the house?

Meredith: My house, Derek s and my house that he built on the piece of land the trailer was standing on. Alex lives with Jo in my mum's old house.

Izzie sighs: Good!

Meredith: Izz, it will be fine and now come on. I want you to meet my kids.

Maggie: Exactly!

Amelia: Hey girls

Meredith: She is

Amelia: Living with us but I can get

Derek: Amelia, she is not a doll. She is a doctor like you, not your patient.

Amelia sticks out her tongue

Izzie: Sibling, hey I need a check-up anyway so tomorrow I am going to let you scan my brain under one condition?

Amelia: Anything!

Izzie: You talk me through it while you do it.

Amelia: That is so doctorish

Izzie: Hey, either that or no deal.

Amelia: Deal!

Maggie puts her arms under Izzies: This is gonna be great!

Amelia: Absolutely!

Derek: Boy am I happy. 4 girls under one roof with me as the only man this is going to be great.

Amelia: Yes but also 4 doctor who will put you through hell if you don't behave, keep that in mind before you ask Callie if you can leave the hospital early.

Derek laughing: So it's safest if I stay here for a while that is what you mean.

Amelia: Yes, Jackson is coming in a second and stay with you through the night. It was close brother, I am amazed that you can talk already after what I did to your brain.

Derek: Well, somebody needs to save the day and you did.

Izzie: Macho

Derek: We need to find a few men

Izzie: No, I am so

Derek: Guy friends for me

Izzie: Ok

Maggie: Well maybe one could be for me.

Derek: See

All laughing and Jackson comes in

Meredith: Jackson, call me. If he so much as sneezes or gets a temperature, I want to know!

Jackson: Aye, aye. Don't worry, Webber and my mom decided to stay in the hospital as well.

Meredith: Good, you mom is kickass oh I am sorry.

Jackson: She knows that and we are all not far away, go. Rest

Meredith: Leaving

Meredith kisses Derek one last time for the evening

Derek: I love you

Meredith: I love you too!

Jackson: Go he is not going to die tonight and he needs to rest, I call, I promise you that.

Meredith and the girls leave.

Jackson: Finally, these women

Derek: Well

Jackson: Rest, doctors' orders.

Derek: One last favour?

Jackson: I just saved your life.

Derek: Well yes with the help of the others…

Jackson: Just say it.

Derek: Put Izzie Stephens back on our payroll. She is a great doctor, she saved me and you can put her in charge of patient care now that April is focusing more on Trauma.

Jackson: She cut

Derek: She saved my life today that counts for something.

Jackson: My mom

Derek: I deal with your mom and Richard later, just do it.

Jackson: Ok, but now rest, try to sleep.

Derek: I will don't let me die.

Jackson: That is not going to happen again, your injuries are not like Marks, I am here, I wont leave your side because I cannot deal with three woman wanting to kill me if I lose you so try to sleep, I am here and later Callie will take over.

Derek: So you really won't leave me alone.

Jackson: I cant wait outside.

Derek: Don't be silly, start filling out the charts and your paperwork, l ll close my eyes for a while and help you later.

Jackson: Maybe

Derek smiles, closes his eyes and falls into a deep healing slumber.


End file.
